GTA Myths Wiki:Community Noticeboard
Welcome to the GTA Myths Wiki Community Noticeboard The Community Noticeboard (or CNB) is a public space where users can discuss and cast votes for changes to the wiki and its articles, as well as resolve editing disputes, report wiki rule breaking, and file complaints regarding GTA Myths Wiki staff. Talk page rules apply here. *If you would like to apply for a Staff position, please go to GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion. *If you would like to change the Existence Status label on an article, please go to GTA Myths Wiki:Existence Status Requests. Voting Requirements *Anyone can start a topic for a community vote. *Every User with at least 100 contributions to the wiki can cast a vote, except for certain topics described on the Bureaucrat Only Decisions page. *Never condemn another user's vote when discussing in a vote's Comment section. *Voting usually lasts 3 to 5 days. Active Requests Inactive Requests Request closed as Only successful for Aliens (GTA San Andreas), by Mantiix (talk) 11:09, October 21, 2019 (UTC) New Nominations for Protected Wiki Heritage I have been through some of the articles, I nominated these two for PWH: *Aliens (GTA San Andreas) *Big Smoke Both myths are famous and very respected within the GTA Myth Hunters community. - Mantiix (talk) 17:05, June 4, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Yes, both' - Mantiix (talk) 17:15, June 4, 2019 (UTC) *'Yes, Aliens; No, Big Smoke' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:20, June 6, 2019 (UTC) *'No' - Boomer8 (Contact) 04:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Comments *Aliens are a great SA myth that kind of kickstarted the lore of UFOs and Aliens in other games, culminating in the GTA V Alien abduction mission. I said no on Big Smoke since we already have Big Smoke's Ghost protected and the page seems somewhat generic. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 02:25, June 6, 2019 (UTC) *I honestly don't think either are worthy of PWH status. The Big Smoke article isn't very iconic, and Aliens (SA) are a false myth, so I see no reason to give it protected status. Boomer8 (Contact) 04:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC) *I think the page UFOs (GTA San Andreas) would deserve it more than Aliens. After all, the Alien myth is merely a derivative of the larger UFO mystery. This is in addiction to what Boomer has already stated, that Aliens are false, whereas there is much more evidence to UFOs. - [[User:Gunshow20|'Gunshow']] (T, ) 17:38, July 13, 2019 (UTC) Request closed as Successful by Boomer8 (Contact) 04:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Nominaton of Mantiix for induction into GTA Myths Wiki:Hall of Fame I have known Mantiix for many years and seen him make great improvements on this wiki. He is a great editor, myth-hunter and Bureaucrat. His approach on managing the wiki, particularly on his protection on myth existence status issues has exemplified what a true myth advocate should be. He has what it takes to lead this wiki into the far future, and protect the cumulative world and effort of thousands of editors. I belive that though great wiki management and myth-hunting skills he has met all the credentials to be worthy of being in the GTA Myths Wiki hall of fame. Good luck! --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (Contact) 04:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Comments * Great myth-hunter who has kept the wiki strong. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:28, June 9, 2019 (UTC) *I couldn't agree more. Mantiix is a great editor who has improved this wiki immensely, and I think he should be recognized for that. Boomer8 (Contact) 04:11, June 15, 2019 (UTC) Closed February 5, 2019 as Successful. ''--Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:38, February 5, 2019 (UTC) New Nominations for Protected Wiki Heritage I've been going through some of the articles, and I have come across a few myths that I believe should be protected under the aforementioned policy. The proposed myths include: *Ratman (GTA IV) *Big Smoke's Ghost *Goatman These are relatively well known, established myths, and it would not be in the best interests of the wiki if their status were to be changed. Boomer8 (Contact) 08:56, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Votes *'Yes, all three''' - Boomer8 (Contact) 08:56, January 29, 2019 (UTC) *'Big NO, all three' - Mantiix (talk) 17:08, January 29, 2019 (UTC) *'Yes, all 3--Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:38, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Comments *I highly disbelieve in both Ratman GTA IV version and Big Smoke's ghost. By the way, Big Smoke's ghost is not even investigated fully to have a locked existence label, and locking an UNLIKELY label is not a good idea because it can be busted anytime and that can just cause more work to us. The same is with Goatman, it is very investigated and popular, so the existence label can change anytime. - Mantiix (talk) 17:08, January 29, 2019 (UTC) **I don't understand why you are against protecting these myths other than personally not believing in them. The PWH policy was intended for both ''Possible and Unlikely myths. Piggsy is protected under PWH and its Unlikely. Big Smoke's Ghost has been investigated for nearly 15 years now, and I don't anticipate a breakthrough comming anytime soon. The same goes for the other two. As far as I'm concerned, these myths will only suffer from degradation if they remain unprotected. Boomer8 (Contact) 02:43, January 31, 2019 (UTC) *Not like my comment means much, but... Ratman would be a perfect contender for PWH as it is basically one of the defining myths in the whole series, and I'm in fact surprised that it wasn't included in the original batch. Big Smoke's Ghost is another major and popular myth, but like Mant said, there is still much that needs to be investigated, and the page could use a big improvement as well, so any protections should be held off for now. - [[User:Gunshow20|'Gunshow']] (T, ) *These articles merit special protective status. We could debate the myth existence status forever... There will never be certain closure on whether these myths are 100% real or not. I belive each one is a "classic" regarding their statuses being Possible which is basically neutral. There are dozens of myths on the wiki labeled as Possible and probably will never be fully proven nor disproved so I see no reason for an endless circle jerk on investigating these myths. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:38, February 5, 2019 (UTC)